PrincessAire's Fanon
Headcanons Main Characters WIP The Rainbow 12 Boys * Haruto Yuto ''' Haruto, a member of the Science Club, can be described as genius and perverted. He is close friends with Sota Yuki, Hayato Haruki, Ryusei Koki, Sora Sosuke, Riku Soma and Shingo Yamagochi. He is known throughout the entire school for being a "genius" as almost everything that's stored inside the Science Club are his creations. This earned him the title of becoming the leader of the Science Club. He is also a bit perverted since he's friends with the most perverted guy known in school, who is none other than Sota Yuki. However, he tries to hide that so that his reputation of being a genius won't be tarnished. * '''Sota Yuki Sota is a member of the Photography Club, and is described as the most perverted guy in school. He is close friends with Haruto Yuto, Hayato Haruki, Ryusei Koki, Sora Sosuke, Riku Soma and Shingo Yamagochi. The reason why he joined the Photography Club, is, um, well, err... Pretty self-explanatory if you're in his position. (Knowing that he's the most perverted guy in school, why else would've he joined it? Panty Shots, of course!) However, knowing that he's a member of the Photography Club, he knows that his duty is to warn people of a serial killer (If there will ever be one), he will change from his perverted personality into a much more serious one. Sota has a crush on Mei Mio, but Mei often calls him "a creep" since Mei knows that he's the most perverted guy in school. * Hayato Haruki Hayato is a member of the very popular Light Music Club, and is famous for being the vocalist on his team (Light Music Club is divided into teams in this fanon). He is described as innocent, gentle and kind. Unlike most of his friends, he isn't that much perverted (He is, but just a little). He also cares about his and his friend's reputation, so when his friends talk about disgusting stuff in the open, he tries to scold them. He could also be described as a "brother-like" person, even though he's one of the youngest among his friends. * Ryusei Koki Ryusei is a member of the Art Club, and can be described as the second most perverted guy in school, though he tries to hide it, and only his friends know. He is also a prankster and a very bad joker. He usually uses puns in his jokes that only makes him laugh at himself. However, he is the first person in his circle of friends to love like yaoi (Due to being close with a certain someone outside Akademi), which lead to him trying to paint certain pictures about it, but, he usually scraps the idea as he finds it really weird and disgusting. His friends usually tease him as homosexual since he likes yaoi, but he knows in himself that it isn't true. * Sora Sosuke Sora is a member of the Drama Club, and is known as the scriptwriter in almost every play the Drama Club has. However, when it comes to him playing a role, he really isn't that good, and still takes lessons from Ariya Tsunematsu (The Drama Club President). He is described as the best scriptwriter in the school, perverted and kind. However, unlike most of his perverted friends, he wouldn't go to extremes to see something really disgusting. He'll just let it happen whatever will happen without making a move. * Riku Soma Riku is a member of the Cooking Club, and is known to be "Kokona's Cute Guy" since he usually helps her in making tons of octo-dogs during school events. He does like Kokona a bit, and everybody from the Cooking Club knows it, it's just that Kokona is oblivious. Like Hayato, he isn't really that perverted, and since he's the oldest one and the tallest one in the group, he usually tries to scold some immaturity from his friends. Girls * Yui Rio Yui is a member of the Cooking Club, is a bully, a hot-headed girl and a tomboyish girl. She hates it when people call her a "She" and would usually refer to herself as a "He". She usually picks on new students (Especially first years), even though she's more younger than most of the new students. She usually bullies Yuna Hina for being unable to pick-up things that she and her friends are talking about. Saki usually calls her "Bully-chan", and she can't object because she's scared of Saki. * Yuna Hina Yuna is a member of the Cooking Club and is very gossipy, kind and she screams a lot, but when it comes to conversations between her friends, she is unable to pick-up some things that they are talking about, thus, she is bullied by one of her friends, Yui Rio. She has a lot of accounts in Social Media, and in Twitter, she has almost 1000 followers due to her being a fan of the anime "Magical Girl Miyuki" and being updated to almost every news about it. She also usually screams or uses a loud voice even when the person she is talking to is right in front of her. * Koharu Hinata Koharu is a member of the Cooking Club and is a very bitter person, often saying that boys will leave you one day, that boys are just playing your minds, and much more. She is also an overprotective girl, seeing as how she didn't want Yuna and Saki have their own boyfriends since she has a mindset that boys will just trick and leave girls one day. However, her friends really appreciate her trying to protect them, so she, in the eyes of her friends, is the most kindest person they've known. * Mei Mio Mei is also a member of the Cooking Club and is a very resourceful and smart girl. Oftentimes, she would improvise missing items in the Cooking Club when they aren't available, and if the ingredients needed aren't all bought, she'll think of a way to make the dish delicious, even if she needs to deviate from the recipe book. Sota really likes her, but she usually calls him "a creep" since she knows that he's the most perverted guy at school. * Saki Miyu Saki is another member of the Cooking Club and is known as Kokona's best friend. She is a big fan of Vocaloid, and she even dyed her hair cyan to match Hatsune Miku's hair color. She has self-proclaimed herself as the "Queen of Vocaloid" and is known throughout the entire school as such. However, she usually wants things to go the way she wants to, thus, also being known in the school as bossy. Yui Rio is scared of her because of her bossy personality, and she calls Yui "Bully-chan", which Yui can't object since Yui's scared of Saki. * Kokona Haruka Kokona is another member of the Cooking Club and is known as Saki's best friend. She is usually annoyed by Saki's fangirling over Vocaloid, but since they're best friends, Kokona respect's Saki's Vocaloid life, so long as she doesn't annoy her with her anime life. However, she is shy and is a very sensitive person, as when Saki tried to talk to her about her father, she instantly got mad. But, she treats her friends that are close to her differently, and is kind and warm to them, but she still retains her sensitivity. Martial Arts Club * Budo Masuta Budo is the leader of the Martial Arts Club, and is a very overprotective person, and will risk his life to anybody who is about to get killed. He is also a very strict person when it comes to Martial Arts Training, as he only gives a 10 minutes break for every two hours that they train. His best friend and closest confidant is Sho Kunin, and he trusts him really well. Mina Rai and Tsukina Oshio both have a crush on him, but he is very oblivious to them as he has a crush on another girl, Ariya Tsunematsu as he finds her cute, even in her himedere side. * Sho Kunin Sho is a member of the Martial Arts Club, and is Budo's closest confidant. He knows about Budo's crush on Ariya, and he tries to stalk her as Budo usually asks him to see how she's doing, thus, giving Mina Rai, who has a crush on Budo, the impression that Sho has a crush on Ariya, and not Budo. He is the strongest member in the Martial Arts Club, second to Budo, and is usually the temporary leader whenever Budo isn't coming to school or he's sick since Budo really trusts him. He hates the Rainbow 12's guys since he finds them disgusting. * Juku Ren Juku is a member of the Martial Arts Club, and is homosexual. He is a Teacher's Pet, unlike most of the club's members, as he still finds himself very weak in battle. Thus, he usually gets teased by the club's members, and is usually helped by Budo whenever that happens. Juku looks up to Budo as his role model, and would oftentimes help Budo whenever he's doing something. He has a crush on the transfer student named Ken Jones. * Mina Rai Mina is a member of the Martial Arts Club, and is a kind, gentle and a warm girl. However, she usually stalks whoever she loves, in this case, Budo Masuta, but she is not a Yandere, and she would never kill. Seemingly, she is one of the very few people who notice Yandere-Chan's suspicious actions, but she doesn't usually react to her as she's used to seeing her do that. * Shima Shita Shima is a member of the Martial Arts Club, and is a hot-headed girl. She usually bullies Juku Ren for being such a weakling, even though she is a weakling herself. Whenever she teases Juku, Budo usually comes in and scolds Shima about it. Even though she hates Budo for not allowing "a little fun", she still respects him as he is nice and gentle, even to her, without any favoritism. Occult Club Members WIP Easter Egg Students WIP Rooftop Group WIP PrincessAire's OCs Sewing Club (Fanon) WIP Cooking Club (Fanon) WIP Gardening Club (Fanon) WIP Teachers/Faculty WIP Shipping and Relationships Canon X Canon WIP Canon X OC OC X OC WIP Clubs Sewing Club * Tsukina Oshio - President * Yuri Gariyoku - Vice President * Haruna Koishite - Member * Arisha Kaguyomi - Member * Mina Akatsusumi - Member WIP Fanfictions * The Sleepover in Akademi Differences WIP Category:User's Fanons Category:Fanon Category:PrincessAire's Fanon Category:PrincessAire's OCs